Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone
}} Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone is the first Indy novel by Max McCoy, and the ninth in Bantam's series. Publisher's summary BLOOD FROM A STONE For centuries the lust for wealth and immortality has driven men mad. Now Indiana Jones is called to London to recover an ancient alchemist's manuscript rumored to contain the formula both for turning lead into gold and granting its owner eternal life. Certain that a missing British alchemist and an insane Renaissance scholar are involved in the theft, Indy—along with the alchemist's beautiful sister—travels to Rome, and straight into the hands of Mussolini's fascists. The mad scholar Sarducci has stolen the Voynich Manuscript, all right. But that's only half the story. The manuscript is really a map, leading into the desert and the most ancient and magnificent crypt in the world, where Indiana Jones will either witness an astounding miracle of alchemy—or become the tomb's next inhabitant Plot summary Prologue: Central America, 1933 The novel begins with Indiana Jones descending down a hillside towards the lost city of Cozán in the rain forests of Central America. After deciphering the puzzle of the serpent descending the pyramid (and guessing the wrong door in a game of guessing) he reaches his prize, the Crystal Skull of Cozán. As he snatches it, a bald-headed Italian man beats him to the punch and snatches it away. Introducing himself as "Sarducci", he tells Indy of his plans for eternal life and orders his right-hand man Marco to kill the archaeologist. After a run in with a hungry snake saves his life and some explosive lantern fuel, Indy makes it out alive and returns with his guide to the local village, curious as to who this mysterious Sarducci was... Princeton, New Jersey Back at Princeton University, Indy prepares for his class before he is approached by a group of government men about the theft of the Voynich Manuscript. It is said to be the key to unlocking the location of the Philosopher's Stone. He politely declines their offer for him to join the hunt. After, Indy is approached by the dean of the school who informs him that through a misunderstanding of the map during his voyage to Cozán, he passed through British Honduras and is now being sanctioned by their government of as a grave robber. He is fired from his job. New York City, New York Jones goes to visit Marcus Brody in New York City where he finds himself penniless and alone as he wanders the streets. He comes across a curious bookstore where he is greeted by a lonely old man who happens to be well read in Philosopher's Stone lore. They discuss that the men who had approached Indy also approached him, as well as Fascists from Italy. Indy contacts the government men and receives his assignment. After climbing a dangling rope 100 feet in the air to the USS Macon, he foils a sabotage plot from the Fascists who are out for Indy’s life. London, England After he arrives in Britain, Indy goes in search of the man who is supposed to be the expert in Stone lore, Alistair Dunstin. Instead he meets his stunning, redheaded sister, Alecia. Despite some not-so-smooth talking from Indy, he still finds himself at her apartment. Just then, the Fascists arrive and make an attempt on the pair's life. Indy and Alecia escape and the archaeologist learns that Alecia is the last of a dying race of secret metal workers and has a tattoo on her back which is said to hold the key to deciphering the Voynich Manuscript. He is also informed about the history of the stone and that Alistair and Alecia have successfully transmutated substance into gold. She tells him that a prima material is needed to fuel the stone and that there isn't much time if they want to find Alistair alive. The Fascists catch up and, after a daring shootout in the back alleys of London, the two escape with their lives and new found feelings for each other. Italy Alecia books a garbage freighter for passage to Italy, in hopes that Alistair is there. When Indy joins her, Sarducci appears once again to kill them both. After dumping the load of garbage into the ocean with Indy and Alecia inside, the pair makes their way to one of the flying boats that is part of the Italian air armada AKA The Atlantici that is allowing Sarducci to travel around the globe so fast. The pair make it to Italy where they encounter Sarducci in his office and ask where Alistair is being held. Because Alecia bares a strong resemblance to his deceased wife, Sarducci releases them and accidentally gives them a clue which leads them to Libya where they meet with Sallah. Libyan Desert In the middle of the Libyan desert, on the border to Egypt, the trio meets Prince Farqhuar who leads his rebel army to battle with the "roman pigs". Indy sneaks into the secret Italian base and finds Alistair. The pair sneak out only to be caught when Alistair reveals he was working with the Italians all along. Sarducci plans to excecute Indy via firing squad but Prince Farqhuar saves him at the last minute. They survive a sandstorm and Indy decodes the map on Alecia's back. They arrive at the hiding place of the Philosopher's Stone and Indy and Alistair swim down to retrieve it. Sarducci arrives and takes the group prisoner, stows them in a van and his servant and he open the mechanism and activate the Stone. The stone melts his assistant after they touch it and soon Sarducci finds himself melting too. Alistair, in a last ditch effort, gives his life by jumping into the oasis with the stone. Indy emerges to find Alistair gone with the stone. Indy, Sallah, Alecia and Farqhuar head back to civilization. Epilogue: Princeton, New Jersey When Indy arrives back home, he finds out the Crystal Skull has been stolen. Appearances Characters *Penelope Angstrom *Tommy Atkins *Italo Balbo *Bieber *Bernabé *Marcus Brody *Richard Francis Burton *Roger Cadman *Caramia *Arthur Conan Doyle *Alger Dresel *Alecia Dunstin *Alistair Dunstin *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Farqhuar *Nicholas Flamel *Perenelle Flamel *Griffith *Mona Grimaldi *Harold Gruber *Hudson *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *John M. Manly *Mordecai Marlow *Charles Rufus Morey *Benito Mussolini *O'Toole *Giuseppe Rinaldi *Leonardo Sarducci *Vilhjalmur Stefansson *Tobias *Edward Trimbly *Luigi Volatore *Mario Volatore *Marco Volatore *Wilfred Voynich *Yartz *York Artifacts * Crystal Skull of Cozán * Emerald Tablet * Philosopher's Stone * Shew Stone * Voynich Manuscript Locations *British Honduras **Cozán ***Temple of the Serpent *Egypt **Cairo **Tomb of Hermes *Guatemala *Italy **Rome ***Museum of Antiquity * Libya *United Kingdom **London *United States of America **New Jersey ***Princeton University ****McCormick Hall *****404E **New York ***New York City ****American Museum of Natural History *Vatican City Behind the scenes Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone is dedicated to the memory of Marcus Brody actor, Denholm Elliott (1922 — 1992). The novel prints Elliot's death as 1994. In the book, Indy claims not to be able to read Italian, while in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, he is shown to speak the language. Also, "stolen" is erroneously translated into Italian as ruba although the correct translation would be rubato. Ruba is the third person of the verb "to steal." Category:Novels